Its only the fairy tale they believe
by Envy Natsume
Summary: Its odd that a woman with a strange past who was sealed within a shrine, could cause a Hyuga's hormones to go on a rampage. I suck at summaries. Please read and no flames got it!NejixOC future lemon in the future maybe


**It's only the fairy tale they believe **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto **

**In this story Neji is 19 **

**Hinata is 18 **

**The OC character 17 **

A small whimper escaped soft light mahogany lips as crows from above the shrine cawed in fear. Crows were known to be harbingers of doom or death. It wasn't a surprise as they loomed over the shrine, some perching on the roof, their loud calls alerting everyone residing in Konoha. A delicate ebony hand slipped out of a partly open sarcophagus. Around the shrine laid broken seals, each one had fell from the shrine walls. The hand slightly twitched sending a wave of dangerous aura as well as emanating a powerful chakra single. The birds of prey that loomed over the shrine instantly flew in fear from the hellish reawakening of evil.

"Tsunade…."

"Shizune!" A small bead of sweat slide down the hokage's face as the glass had drank her tea from, shatter into tiny pieces, indicting a bad omen.

"Hai, Tsunade-sama!" The hokage's black haired assistant came into the room, holding a clipboard to her chest.

"T-that aura…she has awakened"

"Tsunade-sama what do you mean?" The young assistant took a step back as she watched the blond haired Hokage slam her fist onto her desk.

"Send any available ninjas you have towards the Yume shrine, and order them to capture the first thing that they see coming from the shrine. Warn them to approach with caution!"

Shizune gasped and glanced at her clipboard, reading off the names of the ninja's available for the random mission. "Neji Hyuga, Shikamaru Nara, and Choji Akimichi."

_They won't be strong enough for this mission…but I have no choice. _The medical genius nodded and ordered Shizune to send the three ninjas the message of the sudden mission. When her assistant was gone, the medical genius hid her face inside her palms, growling in frustration. She had thought that the seal she had set 36 years ago would have lasted at least for 70 more years. She was wrong. This was the first time the Hokage felt fear consume her. If she only the strength she had now back then, she would have been strong enough to create a better seal.

"Byakugan!" White opal eyes became fierce as veins ran along the side of his eyes. His long brown hair held by a small white bow flung into the air as he raced towards Yume shrine. It was ironic that he, Choji, and Shikamaru were all in the training area, perfecting their skills. Today, Neji's concentration was else where. Normally, he wouldn't train with others besides with his old team mates Tenten and Brock. These days he would train with Hinata but today, his shy little cousin had forced them to train with the glutton and the Chunin who preferred to have little contact with people as much as possible. _Y-y-you n-n-eed to socialize m-more_ was what the shy little heiress had told him before their training had began_. I guess this was her way to get him to "socialize."_ They all had stopped their training which wasn't really training at all since Choji did nothing but eat and Shikamaru slept under a tree. The Hyuga genius did nothing but meditate. It was only few month ago when he was appointed the position of ANBU. He was thrilled with the position, but hid all of his excitement within when he received his uniform.

During this week, he hadn't received any missions and decided to spend his time training. He had to admit, he was happy to be given the mission. It was becoming slightly boring for him to be around the glutton and the lazy Chunin. When Shizune appeared in front of them with a note in hand, detailing their mission. "Neji can you see anything?" Shikamaru ran up towards the Hyuga, looking at him intently waiting for him to answer.

"I see a strong chakra signal coming from Yume shrine…." It was strange for the Hyuga to come back to Yume Shrine. He remembered it as the place where Hinata and he would go to when they were children to talk. The shrine was a place for them to relax and enjoy Hinata's delicious lunches. When he was a child, he remembered hearing a child like voice coming from the shrine during the cold winter nights. He could hear a voice that spoke to him with longing and sadness. He could never find the girl who was singing the song and would often search. After a while, he had given up and both of the Hyuga's never came back to the shrine. With that bit of information, the lazy Chunin speeded up towards the shrine. Neji took a look with Byakugan activated, seeing a strong amount of chakra resonating within a sarcophagus inside the shrine along with a dark aura. Choji who snaked on cheddar cheese flavored chips, finally caught up to ninjas as they all landed in front of the shrine. That was probably the tenth large bag of chip he went through, a glutton indeed or endless bottomless pit.

"Tsunade where are you?"

A sultry voice came from within the shrine as the shrine doors flew open, and the lid to the sarcophagus fell to the floor. The ebony hand that slipped through the lid earlier was attached to body, a human body. She arose from her prison and climbed out of it, her eyes covered by a blindfold and her body wrapped in medical bandages.

"Tsunade...where are you?"

She walked out of the shrine, slowly as her body wobbled and held onto a marble statue until she was able to stand on her own. Her raven hair ran over her shoulders and down her midriff, the tips of her hair curling under her bandaged breasts. "A Mummy?" Shikamaru stared in disbelief as the mummy walked down the steps of the shrine towards them.

"I smell…your lavender perfume Tsunade-chan…"

_She knows the Hokage-sama?_ Neji took his stance as the evil aura emitting around the woman grew. _This strong feeling of murderous intent, who is she…_

"Who's wearing lavender…?"

Shikamaru glanced at Choji and shook his head knowing fully well that the hungry ninja never once wore perfume in his life. It could explain why the glutton never smelled like anything but food. Then he glanced at Neji whose eyes were fixated towards the woman. _Neji… _It had to be Neji. The Hyuga did give off a womanly appearance with his long hair and elegant looks. If it wasn't for the flat chest and his crotch, he would fit the role of a beautiful woman.

"Where's the kiss you p-promised me?"

The woman slowly walked towards the three Konoha ninjas. Her weak tone of voice indicated that her chakra levels were quickly diminishing. "Fine, I'll take it myself…"

Neji's palm illuminated in Chakra as Shikamaru activated his shadow imitation technique. Choji watched and waited for his opportunity to step in while hurrying to finish another back of cheddar flavored chips. After performing a few hand seals his shadow imitation ninjitsu was complete and the woman was now under his control. She growled as she forced her chakra into her feet, as she continued toward towards Neji. The chakra that the woman had flowed into her feet was slowly breaking through Shikamaru's shadow technique. _Shit!_ Shikamaru felt his chakra going down as well. The woman was much stronger than the Chunin had anticipated.

Choji finished snacking on his chips and performed a few hand seals activating his Chō Harite technique. His hands grew to enormous portions as they extended towards the woman, intending to crush her. But she easily evaded it and landed in front of Neji. The Hyuga genius thrust his palms towards her body, positioning his hand towards her chest. The blinded woman grabbed Neji's hand and forced his body down onto the ground, pinning both of wrist above his head with one hand. A blush crept up his face as the woman's breast pressed against his chest and her body rubbed against him, causing his hormones to react. He could not see the woman's eyes, only soft plump coffee milk lips.

"I've waited so long Tsu-chan, I'll take my kiss…" She weakly said those milky coffee lips he was staring at, pressed against his. Neji could smell a honey mix with hint of caramel aroma coming from her. The scent intoxicated him, controlling all of his five senses as he felt her tongue enter his mouth, massaging his. His eyes closed as the kiss completely took him over. Choji and Shikamaru were stunned as their team mate had been kissed by a mummy. She fainted on his chest as she pulled away from the kiss, leaving a small smile plastered on her face. The Hyuga genius opened his eyes as he laid there paralyzed and his mind unable to comprehend the situation.

"And I always thought that Neji was gay…"

"Shut up Choji," Shikamaru yelled. "Let's bring her to Hokage-sama, she'll know what to do."

"Tsu-c-c-chan…"

Her eyes fluttered open as she groaned in pain. The bandages that wrapped around her body had been removed along with the blindfold. The evil aura had disappeared and her chakra had been replenished. She rubbed her eyes as her vision cleared and her icy blue eyes stared at Neji who looked her straight in the eyes, a tint of red forming on his face. Normally the Hyuga kept a straight face and placed his full attention at the task at hand, but this time, his mind had been affected by his raging hormones and this damn woman. Damn teenage adolescence….

"Natsume-chan…" Tsunade's voice caused the ebony beauty to look at the blonde Hokage.

"Tsu-chan!" She cried jumped out the bed and wrapped her arms around the medical genius.

"I've missed you Tsu-chan!"

Neji's small red tint soon changed into a bright red as he turned around after catching a glimpse of the ebony woman naked. Tsunade's lips curved into a small smile as she pulled the sheet and wrapped it around the taller woman.

"You've grown stronger…Natsume-chan," the embraced ended as the medical genius looked away.

"Your still 17 years old…"

"Well of course that seal placed me in a state of hibernation, stopping my entire aging process. That seal worked just like you said it would Tsu-chan."

_Seal..? _Neji stared at her as she addressed the Hokage in a way that an old friend would address someone. It was odd to see someone address the blonde Hokage in such a way that was deemed inappropriate. What form of relationship did the mysterious woman have with Konoha's Hokage?

"Natsume, you can no longer address me as Tsu but as the Hokage"

"You're the Hokage of Konoha; I knew you would be Hokage someday!" She smiled as she rubbed her face into the Hokage's chest. I finally got my kiss from you, Ts-Hokage-sama and your breasts have gotten bigger!"

"Kiss...what kiss?"

The Hokage completely ignored Natsume's actions. Normally the person under different circumstances would be dead if they dared to touch the Hokage in such an affectionate way.

"If I were to awaken from the shrine, you would greet me with a kiss. That was the deal we made remember?"

"Uh?"

"I kissed you just as I had awaken from the…wait a minute when I kissed you I didn't feel boobs….I felt a flat chest."

She sniffed Hokage's scent which smelled like apple with a hint of cinnamon. "What happened to the lavender perfume you use to wear Tsu-chan?"

"I was 25 back then, now I prefer the sent of apple cinnamon it's the scent of a real woman"

"Then…" "Remember its Hokage not Tsu…" She corrected.

Natsume turned her head towards Neji, who still had his back turned. "Then I kissed…him!"

She moved away from the Hokage and roughly pushed Neji against the wall of the room. Their eyes met and Neji could hear the sound of the sheets that previously keep her body hidden, had fallen to the floor. Before Neji could react, she kissed him once again, this time causing the Hyuga's strong will to slowly crumble as her lips traveled down his neck. Her teeth grazed his skin receiving a soft moan from his lips. She smirked as the Hyuga teenager had easily fallen into her grasps. She pressed her body closer, effectively trapping him against the wall as her hand slid down to his shoulder pushing the sleeve of his shirt down, exposing his shoulder blade to her lips.

Natsume could smell the lavender scent she had encountered before. This sent intoxicated her like a butterfly attracted to the glow from fire. Neji's mind was screaming for him to move or do something in order to get this woman away from him. His mind was screaming for an escape, while his body was busy enjoying her sexual movements. Natsume devilishly smiled as her hand slide down his back towards the ribbon he used to hold his hair together, which easily came off with the tug from her fingers.

"Aren't you pretty," she whispered rubbing a lock of his hair between the pads of her fingers. "So pretty…" _So this was the boy I had kissed…_

"Obaachan!"

The only person who called the Hokage that name was the annoying blond kyuubi container, who always seemed to appear at the wrong moments. He blinked and shrieked at the scene before him pointing fingers at the naked woman and Neji's sexy submissive position.

"O-OBAA-CHAN, NEJI!"

Tsunade quickly wrapped a medical gown around Natsume and pulled the woman into her arms. Neji's body slumped against the wall as he snapped back into reality, blushing like a woman who was caught in a sexual act with her boyfriend. Neji got up from the floor pulled the sleeve of his shirt up, hiding the hickey the woman had secretly gave him. For a mere minute, the proud Hyuga had lost his dignity. He felt like a woman who enjoyed pleasures of the flesh. That strange feeling seeped under his skin, secretly frustrating him.

Naruto ran up to Neji and shrieked in surprised. He was surprised to see the unshakeable Neji fall weak to his knees by a woman. The kyuubi turned to the woman and sniffed her. His attention fell onto her. Oddly enough, Natsume stood stiff as a small growl erupted from the blonde's throat. This was unquestionably the sound of the kyuubi. Tsunade watched as Naruto eye's flickered crimson color and returned to his soft sea eyes. She pushed Tsunade out of the way and growled at Naruto who returned to his normal self within seconds.

"What just happened…?" Naruto shook off the relapse and looked at Tsunade and at the growling woman.

Natsume stopped growling as Tsunade wrapped her arms around her, embracing her from behind. She closed her eyes as sense of normalcy flowed through her. Natsume slowly nodded, indicting that she was now calm. The Hokage released her and watched her closely as Naruto once again, pointed his fingers at her.

"Before you start questioning me, my name is Natsume Chinoumi from the Chinoumi clan. Like you, I am a Konoha ninja and I was sealed within Yume shrine."

She coldly stated, her eyes staring at Naruto like a reaper ready to take his soul. Naruto did not dare to ask why she was sealed fearing that it would lead to his untimely death. The ebony kunoichi smirked as she turned to the Hokage who nodded and turned her attentions to Naruto and Neji who had finally gathered himself together and stared back at her.

"Tsunade-sama I have what you requested!"

The all stared at Shizune as she came into the room with a bag containing articles of clothing. She handed the bag to Tsunade who placed in the Kunoichi's hands. She looked inside the bag smiling.

"My old uniform!"

She jumped in glee as she gave the medical genius another hug and pulled it out from the bag..

"Naruto leave the room!"

Naruto without hesitation left the room, growling and muttering under his breath something about how 'unfair obaa-chan was'.

"Neji you wait outside, I have something to discus with you…" Neji simple nodded as Shizune left the room to take care of others things that the Hokage had requested. The Hyuga followed Tsunade out of the room, allowing the Kunoichi to dress in privacy.

A few minutes later, the Kunoichi appeared out of the room dressed in a black top that had the form of a bikini top, revealing her breast that gave any man a reason to stare for long hours in a puddle of drool and black Capri pants. Her utility belt hung on her waist giving her hour glass figure a sexy look. Black bandages wrapped around her hand in the same fashion Brock Lee had worn his. She wore her Konoha forehead protector and slipped on black shoes, the same pair that Sakura wore. A fairly size silver encrusted skull pendant hung from the end of a tiny silver chain hung from her neck. She grinned as she found the white eyed Hyuga waiting down the halls. Nurses passing by the woman gasped in shock at the woman. Some of the nurses whispered to each other about seeing a beautiful model walking along in the hallways. Others cursed under their breaths, wishing that they had possessed such a killer body. Neji leaned against the wall, contemplating what the blonde Hokage had ordered him to do.

_Flash back_ _"Neji I want you to stay with Natsume-chan, show her around Konoha and make sure she doesn't get into trouble!"_

"_Yes Hokage-sama!" What he really wanted to say was "no" and state that he wasn't suitable for the job._

"_Don't worry, I know you can do it," as if she read his mind, reassuring him that he was suitable for this mission. " I wouldn't have choose you for this mission if I didn't think you could do this."_

"_Also, I want you to watch her and stay with you at the Hyuga compound."_

"_I don't think that would be a-"_

"_Don't worry, I called Hiashi and told him it was a mission and he was completely fine with it." _

"_Yes…Hokage-sama," he slowly bowed and watched as Tsunade took her leave._

"_Oh and Neji?"_ _Neji turned to look at Tsunade as she threw him a small folded paper._

"_If she ever gives you a problem, follow the instructions in the note," she gave the Hyuga a devilish grin and silently laughed as she walked out of the hospital. That grin of hers knew how to put fear within the hearts of everyone, especially Neji…_

_End of flashback _

"Ah… so your Neji right?"

The Kunoichi gave him a mischievous grin as she glanced up to him. Neji towered over the girl only by two inches and was older than her by two years. He simple nodded and kept a stern look on his face. Her eyes ran through the Hyuga as if she was inspecting him with her eyes. He felt like a piece of meat ready to be devoured by a hungry predator under her gaze.

"I'm Natsume Chinoumi…" She gave a sly grin.

Neji's eyes traveled down her body, eyeing her as well. Her body seemed flawless except for the fact she had a small beauty mark at the side of her lips. But it still was cute nonetheless. Her skin tone reminded him of caramel candy that Hinata and he would snack on whenever either of them felt the urge to snack on something sweet. It was odd that this woman he barely knew had taken the liberty to steal his first kiss and cause his hormones to go on a rampage, messing with his mental stability.

"_Women are so troublesome…" He said quoting Shikamaru_

Well that was the end for the first chap. How did you like it? Please review and do not flame me got it. The reason why I wrote this is because a friend of mine is staying in the hospital for a while and she likes to read fan fiction on her laptop (I love her so much I hope you get better Karen). This is my first fan fiction thank you all. I will update it I get at least 5 reviews.


End file.
